


A Not So Secret Tattoo

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sjchallengehub, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't for the alcohol she wouldn't have done what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Secret Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Not So Secret Tattoo  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 339  
>  **Summary:** If it wasn't for the alcohol she wouldn't have done what she did.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Sam/Jack Weekly One Shot Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WOS061814) at sjchallengehub

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Sam. Something was wrong. He could see it in the way she moved as if every step caused her great discomfort. “Carter?”

She turned towards him. “Sir?”

“What’s wrong?”

Sam quickly shook her head. She wasn’t about to tell him anything. Not only would he never let her live it down, she would die from the embarrassment. No, this was something she was going to keep a secret. “Nothing, Sir.”

At his doubtful look she quickly decided to change the subject before he could say anything more. “Does anyone else want a beer?” She gave Daniel and Teal’c a meaningful look.

Daniel grinned as he interpreted the look correctly. “I’ll have another one.”

She shot him a grateful smile. “I’ll get it.”

Sam had almost made it back into the house when she heard Teal’c call out. “Major Carter, is your tattoo not healed sufficiently?”

At the loud snickers coming from Daniel she quickly rushed inside. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind what was going to happen next.

“So, you have a tattoo?”

She turned to see Jack leaning in the doorway his eyes glued to her. “Uh huh.” There that was a confirmation without giving away any details. If she hadn’t had those drinks with Teal’c none of this would be happening and she wouldn’t have Jack’s name inside of a small but elegant heart on her... 

“Let’s see it.” He couldn’t quite keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe Jack had said that much less thought she would actually let him see it.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Is it something naughty? Or...” His face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. “Is it on your derrière?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She muttered as she grabbed the tray of beer from the counter.

Jack’s whispered, “Yes, I would.” Followed her out the door.

Sam couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading across her face as she stepped out into the sunshine.


End file.
